codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III (R.I.P Yuri)
NOTE: ''The circumstances leading to this war are somewhat hilarious and stupid all at the same time; prepare to be entertained\amazed\LOLed. '''World War III '''was a global conflict between the United States and their allies and the Communist Federation of South America. Apparently this war got its start when 5-year old child turned genius Tommy Cheng accidentally got ahold of a laptop and, consequently, opened fire on random cities across the globe (which, unbeknownst to him, were Anarchist bases in disguise) and destroyed them with remote controlled lasers. But a sucessful mission to stop an alternate 9\11 reset history back to 2001 and started a "War on Communism", which replaced the War on Terrorism. ''Inspired by: Call of Duty: Ghosts ; Mission: Impossible: Ghost Protocol ; Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ; Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Build-up to war The Anarchists apparently had control over almost the entire eastern world, with the exception of the Amalgamated Islamic Caliphate, the United Federation of Eleanor Stein, the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China, Israel, and Central\South America, and the United States had been at war with the Anarchists for years since the coalition's existence. Prior to this, Olivia Coonz was captured and imprisoned in an Afghan mountain prison in the Hindu Kush, where she was experimented on by Anarchist scientists, who planned to brainwash Olivia and turn her into a weapon against her own country. This failed, though in the end Olivia Coonz ended up possessing telekinetic powers. With help from her friend Lexy Mae Kuper and various other inmates in her prison cell, she participated in a prison-wide riot, which served as a distraction while Olivia and Lexy, as well as their buddies, escaped. Luke Knudsvig, leader of the Anarchist Coalition, planned to launch a massive invasion of the other countries in order to subjugate them to Anarchist rule. However, this backfired when, while trying to hijack control of ASGARD Space Station, Luke accidentally left his laptop in a Quzinos in San Diego, California. Coincidentally, five-year old Tommy Cheng (child turned genius) took a pill that gave him the ability to think smarter and talk like an adult (due to an unusually high IQ), and later he got ahold of the laptop at Quzinos.Unbeknownst to him, the laptop controlled a nasty computer virus that, if used, gave him full control of ASGARD station. Consequently, when Luke Knudsvig and his Anarchists hijacked ASGARD Station, they were unable to operate the virus that gave them control of the lasers aboard ASGARD Station. On Earth, Tommy Cheng opened fire on various Anarchist and Islamic Caliphate countries across the globe (thinking that he was playing a video game system that someone left behind by accident), killing an estimated 27 million Anarchist soldiers and civilians in over fifty-seven Anarchist and Islamic Caliphate countries. However, this gave the United States military personnel stationed overseas an advantage when it came to seizing control of those Anarchist countries and freeing the oppressed people from Anarchist\Islamic Caliphate oppression. On the con side, however, this was one of the triggers of World War III. Another trigger was a mission undertaken by Team Misfit (which had reformed itself with Being Like I Mostly Please and forming Task Force PHANTOM) and traveled back in time to stop 9\11. The mission suceeded, but it left everyone trapped in an alternate history where 9\11 was foiled by people from the future and the War on Terror never happened, instead being replaced with a "war on Communism" between Anna's Communist Federation and the rest of the non-Communist world. War begins Luke's Anarchist Confederation attacked America one year later in 2028, decimating two-thirds of the Pacific Northwest and the Southwest of the United States, as well as America's allies, with the remainder of his tungsten rods that weren't hijacked by Tommy Cheng and Teresita Killmade. Soon after this, the Anarchist Coalition launched a full-scale invasion of the United States and her allies, starting with Europe and Russia, and eventually, Israel, Central and South America (which were officially territory of the Federation of Eleanor Stein at this time), and the United Federation of Eleanor Stein. Immediately following this stunning demanche, the Federation declared war on the Anarchist Coalition. The People's Republic of China, Israel, Russia, and other victimized countries followed soon afterwards. After war was officially declared, the Federation formed an alliance with Future timeline 2027 *'April': Anarchists seize control of over almost the entire eastern world. *The United States, having been notified by Israel about the growing Anarchist threat, builds an enormous wall separating it from Central and South America, dubbed Tarlington Fort (mostly because it looks more like a fortress than a wall). *'May ': Thomas "Tommy" Cheng takes a pill that raises his IQ and later, he gets ahold of a laptop left behind by Knudsvig. *Tommy destroys various Anarchist and Islamic countries with real-life kinetic tungsten rods and lasers (even though he thinks he's playing a video game), severely weakening Luke's empire, as well of that of Habib Al-Washir's. *Olivia Coonz, Lexy Kuper, and various other prisoners sucessfully escape from a mountain prison in the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico in following a prison-wide riot. *Tommy Cheng becomes the youngest celebrity in history (with over a quarter of the non-Anarchist and non-Islamic world population as his followers, including the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China under Huang Jingxi, Canada, the United Federation of Eleanor Stein, and Cordis Die and their allies). Eventually, he becomes the world's youngest dictator in human history, forming his own dictatorship and taking power at the age of five (due to his unusually high IQ). *Tommy's babysitter Teresita Reyes Gama Vasquez Killmade is appointed as Tommy's secondary commander. *'June': Tommy moves Cordis Die, China, Russia, and the Federation to invade the Anarchist Empire; World War III officially begins. *Team Misfit reforms itself into Task Force Phantom and together with other allies and friends, Olivia Coonz's buddies travel back in time to stop Vladimir Makarov from creating an alternate 9\11, which is really Makarov's conspiracy to kill President George W. Bush and end the Bush Administration early so that the Communists can take over America. The mission suceeds, but it leaves everyone-even SAF-trapped in an alternate history where 9\11 was stopped and the War on Terror never happened, instead replaced with a "war on Communism". In addition, history "resets" itself: the war officially begins earlier ''than anyone originally intended. Alternate history timeline 2002 *'February': Anna Hoff, Chang Jing, and Vladimir Makarov create a Communist Federation, with Vladimir and Chang attempting coups against the Democratic Russian President and the Socialist Chinese President. Anna Hoff conquers Central and South America and they join the Communist Federatioin. Democratic Russian President Abram Kievsky and Socialist President Hai Bao all go into exile, faking their own deaths in the process. Inadvertently, however, this allows Vladimir and Chang to blame the United States for attempted assassinations on both Presidents (while they are actually being sheltered by the US government). *'March': Task Force Phantom attempts Operation Firestorm, a "scorched earth" operation with the aim of destroying everything owned by the Communist Federation of South America before it can be used in a possible Communist takeover of the United States of America. *'May': Vladimir Makarov and Anna Hoff collaborate to plan a retaliatory strike. Later, Olivia's sister, Ella Coonz, and her friend Nicole Douglas are kidnapped together alongside several other girls with ties to the US government by Vladimir Makarov and later, Olivia Coonz is captured on a mission to find out Makarov's motive behind the abduction, and imprisoned alongside her sister. *'June''': Operation Phoenix: Russian soldiers loyal to the exiled Socialist Russian President Abram Kievsky conduct a joint operation with exiled President Hai Bao's Chinese Socialists and launch a full-blown ''blitzkrieg ''attack on Vladimir Makarov's private residence where the Coonz siblings are held in an attempt to exterminate the Communist Federation's remaining resources before they can be used; in the assault, Ella and Olivia Coonz, Nicole Douglas, and Megan Baxter are rescued.